The 5th Great Goddess
by littlehyruliangirl
Summary: Some say there are only 3 goddess,but there are 5.A girl named Ke-sun is the 5th goddess,but was raised by humans.When her secret gets out people are going after her!Hows she gonna get though this?
1. My Profile

Profile(my life story)  
Hi,I'm Ke-sun.Surprisingly I'm one of the so called three great goddesses so that means there are four not three,but if you count my older sister who helped create the world that be five.You see no one knows that I'm a goddesses cause When I was born my mom died and my father was already dead so my sisters Triforce,Din,Nayru,and Farore thought the best way for me to live was to have me be adopted by a nice loving family that wants a child.By the time I was 1 they had found the right step parents for me and left me there on their door step with a note "saying take good care of our beloved Ke-sun we can't care for her anymore."  
My sisters knocked on the door then vanished.A couple opened the door picked me up,read the card,then took me inside and shut the door.Those years were some good times entill I was 10 and my whole life changed.  
I was kidnaped.My step parents who I thought was my real parents cryed thier hearts out trying to find me.They looked all over the land looking for me,untill ny step fathers heart gave out.My step mother was so heart broken It took all her very best friends to get her to eat and never give up on finding me even though the chances of me being dead where very high.My step father and step mother were my only friends,but little did I know I had four goddesses looking over me.Both my my step parents knew I was a goddess,but sworn to never tell a soul cause so many people were after goddesses these days and my step father took that secret to his grave.My step mother would always go to her husbund's gave and say "I'll find her I will,but please until I do give me strength to not give up and remember to keep are secret save.".By the time I was 13 someone gave my step mother a call that they had spotted me in Death mountain.My step mom thanked him then ran to her husbands grave "We got her sweety!".She then ran to Death mountain and saw what the caller had seen.There I was frighten and scared cured up before the entrance crying."KE-SUN!".I turned around to see my step mother."MOM!".I jumped into her arms crying with happiness and pain.There were scars all over my face,legs,and back.It didn't take long for me to ask about dad."Mom wheres dad?".She looked at me teary eyed then looked away.I saw her tears hit the ground."Mom wheres dad?".I repeaded.She then began to cry harder,but never did she left her head to face me."Mom!".I now knew this was serous."Did.....did somethig happen to dad?".She looked at me her face blood red from crying so much and slowly noded her head.  
"NO!"I sceamed and maneged to stand up."NO he can't be dead!".I fell to my knees bolling with saddness.My mom then huged me tietly.We sat there crying for what seemed like hours untill my mom maneged to stand up wipe her tears and said"Lets go.".I got up and held her hand tightly.She knew this was harder on me than It was on her so she put her arm around my shoulder and we stated walking.We both were silent for the whole walk to our aparment in the Market with the agcepthion of a few snifles here and there.I was having joyous memores of me and my dad when my mom stoped dead in her trackes at the foot of Zora's Demain."What is it moma?".I manged to say."Nothing Its just this river remends me of your father.".Her eyes begane to sparkle."How.  
She looked at me her eyes filled with faith."Well,his mind was always cristal clear and full of buetiful thoughts always over floawing with ideas too.And his eyes was so sparkly and filled with life."."Mom....where did they bury him?".I thought it was a good time to ask."They buired him in Hila Lake cause thats were he was sercing for you when he died.  
"He died sercing for me?"."So he died because of m!".My mom cut me of."Leasen he died doing what he whated must....to find you!".I lowerd my head.My mom then lefed my head with her hands."Look sweety I'll let you go any time to see him besides even after he pased away he gave me the strength to keep going and see where that got us....I found you.  
"Yah,I guess so.Can we please go home now?"."Ok.".We walked home only to find our house up in flames with people runing and screming.Me and my mom stood in shoack untill we heard someone say "MY BABY MY BABY.  
Hope you like it so far I do.Please review! 


	2. The goddess of Strength

Ch.2 The goddess of Strength 

The woman yelling that was pointing at the burning apartment.Some poeple heavaly armed pushed open the door to the burning building and ran inside.I watched in awe as 5 minutes passed and the men never came out with the baby as I imagined.I had to do something, but what?What could a 13 year old girl do?I felt helpless.Untill I hourd a voice in my head telling me to call upon the goddess inside me.Then it told me this."Ke-sun

You are the final goddess.You have to fulfill your destiny as a goddess.  
Go forth, call upon the goddess inside you.GO, NOW!Call upon the wind!".  
"Wait who are you?".I called.My mom stared at me.Then one of the buildings exploded.The fource lifted me ,my mom,and the towns poeple up into the air.My mom and the towns poeple hit the ground and fell unconsious.But me I was about to hit the ground when I sceamed and out of nowhere levitated."Mom"I yelled.Then noticing I was in mid air I screamed and fell hiting the ground."Ah, how'd I do that!?!"."You did it.You   
called for wind power.".I heard that voice again."Who are you?".I yelled."I  
am Din the goddess of Power.".The voice said."Huh a goddess talking to  
me?".I said in disbelief.

"Thats right you are the goddess of Strength,  
Ke-sun.You contral the wind and weild it.Your orb that you have in your tunic is called "Ke-sun's Friendship".".Ipulled out a silver orb."This?".I  
had no idea how that got in my tunic."Yes.I'm your sister and so are the other goddess Nayru,Faroe,and Triforce.".I stood I amazement."Your my  
sister, but if thats ture why did I grow up here!Why couldn't I've grown up where you did!Huh!".I yelled.Tears started runnig down my cheek."Listen well, we did what we did because we didn't want you to go down the wrong path.After mom and dad died.".She started to cry too."So my real parents are dead.".Anger,saddness,and fear for the future wielded deep in my heart."You..have to call upon your power, the power of the wind."."I'll  
try.".Thoughts began running through my mind.I had no idea how I did it the first time.How would I do it again.Wait when I did it the first time I was scared so maybe I'm supposed to act scared."Ahhh!".I screamed over and over trying to make myself scared.Din stared then relising what I was doing said."It wosen't cause you were scared I was cause you feared for your life."."Why didn't you tell me that sooner!".I screamed at her.Then I made myself belive that I was going to die.

A big gust of wind came out  
of nowhere.I flung my hands toward the burning building.The force of the wind aginsed the fire blew it out.I cheered thanked Din and ran over to my  
step mom.Now I knew she was my step mom.I knew it all now."I'm ready to.".I said."Go where?".By her looking at me she knew what I meant.To go home."Ok came with me and use your orb to fly."."Kay.".I didn't what to argue even if I had no idea what was going on, so I took out the silver orb."Bye mom,dad."I said in my head.I then through up the orb and caught  
it.It activated and white sparkly wings came out of my back.I lepted and then used the wings to fly Din hovered beside me.I was going home.

A/F I'm gonna skip some so don't be suprized.This is what happened Ke-sun now lives in the Sky temple that her sisters made for her.If your wandering, the part Ke-sun is in the Triforce is the middle.


End file.
